


National Geographic

by Kenilvort



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 04:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11706699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenilvort/pseuds/Kenilvort
Summary: Дисциплинарные методы Ханамии приносят неожиданные плоды





	National Geographic

**Author's Note:**

> Обсценная лексика, Марти-Стю, ООС, дроч на персонажей (Ямазаки), многочисленные оригинальные персонажи
> 
> Автор знает о музыкальной индустрии приблизительно ни хрена. В тексте использованы названия и тексты песен группы “Bump of chicken”

Хара ввалился в раздевалку, хлопнув дверью так, что задрожали стены.

Фурухаши перестал расстегивать рубашку и посмотрел на него:

– Доброе утро.

Это было предупреждение. По-хорошему, Харе следовало ему внять, но он все еще был слишком зол.

– Хрен там.

Хара швырнул школьную сумку на пол и от души пнул ближайшую скамейку – на которой по несчастливой случайности лежал Сето.

– Боюсь, – сказал тот, стягивая маску для сна и садясь, – я вынужден согласиться с Фурухаши. Доброе утро, Хара.

Другими словами, перевел для себя Хара, утро доброе, и не смей его портить. Особенности командной игры научили их маскировать неприглядные слова и поступки  как на площадке, так и вне ее.

– Говенное утро, – буркнул Хара вслух. – Говенное утро, и хуже его уже не сделаешь.

– Спорим? – хмыкнул Ямазаки. Он сидел в своем углу и читал очередной выпуск «National Geographic». – Продолжай вести себя как хрен, и увидишь. И таки да, доброе утро.

Хара показал ему оттопыренный средний палец и принялся расстегивать блейзер. Дойдя до третьей пуговицы, он остановился и с силой впечатал кулак в дверцу шкафчика.

– Блядь! Блядь! Блядь!

– Ну, этим ты свое говенное утро лучше точно не сделал, – сказал Сето. – Больно?

Вместо ответа Хара зашипел и потряс рукой:

– С-сука!

– Никто, но своей я оплошностью гибну, – заметил, не обращаясь ни к кому конкретно, Фурухаши. – То есть не я, а Хара. Это Гомер, – пояснил он в ответ на вопросительный взгляд Ямазаки.

– Я так и подумал, – сказал тот. – Или Гомер, или вижуал-кей, – после чего снова уткнулся в журнал.

Хара с досадой разглядывал свои покрасневшие костяшки.

– Фурухаши, сделай с ним что-нибудь, – сжалился Сето. – У нас еще тренировка и занятия. А у него к тому же вечером репетиция.

– Сделать что? – ровно спросил Фурухаши. – Там же ничего нет. Ну, рука покраснела, подумаешь.

– Покраснела и болит, – буркнул Хара.

– То есть, мне сделать так, чтобы не болела?

– Ага, – Хара протянул ему руку.

– Ладно, – Фурухаши одернул подол футболки и склонился над покрасневшими костяшками. – У собачки боли, у кошечки боли, а у Казу заживи-заживи-заживи. Готово. – Он снова отвернулся к шкафчику и принялся расстегивать брюки.

Хара во все глаза уставился на него.

– Что это, блядь, было?

– Не подействовало? – спросил Сето.

– Что ты хочешь, чтобы я сказал?!

– Надо было в библиотеку пойти, – вздохнул Ямазаки, отложил журнал и встал со стула. – Вот же вы гондоны, там такая статья хорошая. – Он открыл свой шкафчик и принялся рыться на полках. – Хара, давай руку.

– Чтобы ты на нее плюнул? – проскрипел Хара. – Или какое там еще безотказное народное средство?

– Просто заткнись и дай руку. – Ямазаки выудил баллон со спреем и распылил на покрасневшую кожу. – Все, теперь вали.

– Обезболивающий? – спросил Сето неодобрительно.

– Ага.

– Ты слишком его балуешь.

– Так он не извлечет никакого жизненного урока, – поддержал Фурухаши. Он уже закончил переодеваться и теперь зашнуровывал кроссовки.

– Да и посрать. Зато хоть ныть не будет.

– Правомерно, – согласился Сето.

– Вот же вы… хорошие друзья, – сказал Хара едко и снова взялся за пуговицы блейзера.

– Сам урод, – отозвался Ямазаки тут же. – В следующий раз и пальцем не пошевелю.

Хара скривился, но промолчал. Снял блейзер, рубашку, злыми рывками вытащил из брюк ремень.

– Ну ладно, – вздохнул Сето, – я пожалею, что спросил, но что случилось?

– Знаете, кто самые большие мудаки?! – спросил Хара гневно.

– Это вопрос с подвохом? – уточнил Фурухаши.

– Нет, блядь! Это не вопрос с подвохом. Вокалисты!

– Ты же вроде барабанщик, – удивился Ямазаки.

– Да блядь!

– Хара, – поморщился Сето, – или не ори, или ори по делу. Что там с вокалистом?

– Этот козел свалил, – буркнул Хара. – Нашел себе другую группу, получше. За неделю до выступления, с-сука!

– Вас позвали выступать?

– На Рождество, в «Черную мамбу». Три песни. Говорили, будет кто-то из звукозаписывающей компании. – Хара сжал кулаки. – Ненавижу урода.

– Вы его избили? – спросил Сето.

Хара мотнул головой.

– А собираетесь?

– Какое там. Богема так дела не делает.

– А ты?

– А я тоже богема.

– Ха-ха, – отозвался из своего угла Ямазаки.

– Ну, хорошо, эта сука сбежала раньше, чем я успел вырвать ей ноги. – Хара вздохнул и натянул футболку.

– И что теперь? – поинтересовался Сето.

– Попробуем найти нового вокалиста. Хотя бы на одно выступление. Может, повезет, и попадется кто-нибудь не слишком дерьмовый. – Хара снял брюки и наклонился к сумке за шортами. – Шанс один на миллион, – произнес он с тоской.

– Если тебя действительно приперло, – сказал Фурухаши, – то шанс один на миллион обязательно  сработает. Широко известный факт. Это Пратчетт, – добавил он, глядя на открывшего было рот Ямазаки.

– Знакомый Гомера?

– Смотри свои картинки, Ямазаки.

Ямазаки вздохнул, закрыл журнал и сунул его в сумку.

– Между прочим, если мы опоздаем на тренировку, Ханамия нам этого не простит.

– Нам? – широко улыбнулся Сето.

– Нам? – повторил за ним Фурухаши.

– Нам? – хмыкнул Хара.

– Да блядь. Ну ладно, мне. – Ямазаки громко засопел. Став тренером и капитаном, Ханамия сделал своим кредо принцип «Разделяй и властвуй». Второй состав пал перед ним без боя, а с основным возникли проблемы. Разделить их Ханамия разделил, а вот властвовать получалось только над Ямазаки, который знал, что такое субординация и не успел окончательно растерять совесть. Ему-то Ханамия и назначал обычно штрафные круги. Бегать из-за чужих грехов Ямазаки не улыбалось, и после первого же раза он доходчиво это объяснил. Хара тогда неделю проходил в синяках и больше не нарывался.

Когда они вошли в зал, Ханамия подчеркнуто смотрел на часы.

– Опоздали, – сказал он нежно, – на две минуты.

– Десять кругов? – с тоской спросил Ямазаки.

– О нет.

– Двадцать кругов?!

– Или, – сказал Ханамия, и его улыбка стала шире.

Ямазаки ругнулся.

«Десять штрафных кругов – или» было еще одним гениальным изобретением Ханамии. Он всегда давал Ямазаки выбор, точнее его иллюзию: круги – или. Никто не знал «или» что, Ямазаки никогда не выбирал это «или» – неизвестность его пугала.

И, наверное, не зря, подумал Хара, глядя на довольного Ханамию.

Ямазаки переступил с ноги на ногу и шумно выдохнул:

– Ладно. Ладно. Что за или?

– Тебе понравится, – сказал Ханамия. – Сатоши-сан!

К Ханамии подошла школьница с длинными черными косами и планшетом в руках. Хара заметил ее только сейчас – до этого она сидела на скамье, и ее было не разглядеть за спинами второго состава.

– Это Сатоши-сан, – представил школьницу Ханамия. – Точнее, Сатоши-семпай.

– Хотите стать нашим менеджером, семпай? – осклабился Хара и щелкнул жвачкой.

Сатоши умоляюще посмотрела на Ханамию.

– Это не он, – успокоил тот. – Я дам вам другого.

– Дашь кого и для чего? – спросил Сето.

– Сатоши-семпай возглавляет музыкальный кружок нашей школы. Ввиду Рождества они хотят записать несколько песен, но им… как это…

– Не хватает глубины звука, – подсказала Сатоши.

– Короче, им нужен кто-то в хор. И когда я говорю кто-то, я имею в виду… – взгляд Ханамии упал на Ямазаки.

– Да ну нахрен! – отозвался тот, затем покосился на Сатоши и поправился: – То есть, нет, спасибо.

– Разве я сказал, что у тебя есть выбор? – приподнял брови Ханамия.

– Но…

– Давай, Ямазаки. Как там?...

_Last Christmas_

_I gave you my heart_

_But the very next day_

_you gave it away…_

Английский у Ханамии был неплохой, голос – тоже. Хара уставился на него во все глаза.

– Слушай, Ханамия, ты никогда не думал петь в рок-группе?

На лице Ханамии появился немой вопрос.

– У них вокалист сбежал, – отозвался Сето. – За неделю до выступления.

– Какая жалость, – произнес Ханамия безразлично.

– Так ты не…

– Нет.

– А если…

– Нет, Хара.

– И даже…

– Ямазаки, Сатоши-сан, – сказал Ханамия, отмахиваясь от Хары. – Берите Ямазаки. Он… – Ханамия на секунду умолк, потом вздохнул: – Остальные еще хуже.

– Спасибо, Ханамия-кун, – Сатоши натянуто улыбнулась. – Уверена, что он… – она посмотрела на Ямазаки и поморщилась. – Ну раз нет ничего получше… Пойдем, Ямазаки-кун.

Ямазаки возмущенно запыхтел и поплелся за Сатоши.

– Между прочим, за еду он работает лучше! – крикнул вслед Хара.

Команда проводила понуренные плечи Ямазаки задумчивыми взглядами.

– Когда-нибудь, – заметил Сето траурно, – Ямазаки это надоест, и он сбежит от нас к юным натуралистам.

– Да ладно, – рассмеялся Хара. – У нас азарт игры, адреналин, острые ощущения, а у них?

– Препарирование лягушек и живой уголок.

– Сбежит, – вздохнул Хара.

– Сбежит, – подтвердил Фурухаши.

– Свожу его на собу, – решил Ханамия.

 

 

Следующие несколько дней Хара был очень занят – искал вокалиста. Они с ребятами из группы поговорили со знакомыми и со знакомыми знакомых, перевернули клубную тусовку и опустились до того, что разместили объявления в блоге и соцсетях.

Откликаться на них начали уже через два часа, и Хара возликовал.

Впрочем, как оказалось, с этим он поспешил.

– Может, мы слишком все усложняем? – кисло сказал Дайске, басист, когда очередной кандидат, считавший, что умеет петь, громко хлопнул дверью после прослушивания. – Может, стоит понизить планку? Взять какую-нибудь девицу – без голоса, но с сиськами.

– С сиськами – это, по-твоему, снизить планку? – хмыкнул Исао, гитарист. – Девчонки с сиськами идут в айдолы. Или в AKB48. Не в захудалую рок-группу, которую освистали на дебюте. Сиськи, Дайске, это первый класс. А мы летаем в экономе.

– Так что, берем того задохлика? – спросил Хара, просматривая без звука снятые на телефон выступления. – В очках? Если его подпоить, в нем может проснуться зверь. Самое то для хард-рока.

– Его вырубит с первого же стакана, – скривился Коджи, второй гитарист. – Как он, по-твоему, будет петь?

– Ну тогда давайте того парня в трусах.

– Нет.

– Нет.

– Нет. Пускай нас и освистали на дебюте, но даже у нас есть какие-то стандарты.

– Да блядь! – Хара с досадой сунул телефон в карман. – Так а что тогда?

– Может, – начал Дайске неуверенно, – если мы еще раз поговорим с Акихико…

– Нет, – рявкнул Хара. – Этот кусок дерьма сбежал! Бросил нас прямо перед выступлением! Практически отдал на съедение волкам. Мы НЕ будем с ним говорить.

– Отдал на съедение волкам… – повторил Коджи задумчиво. – Отличный образ, надо в песне заюзать…

Господи ты боже мой, подумал Хара с тоской, почему я не увлекся шашками.

Всю ночь он проворочался без сна, перебирая в памяти всех, кого можно было попросить об одолжении – и кто бы хорошо выглядел футболке с логотипом вроде «Вудсток». Так ничего и не придумав, Хара влил в себя кофе и отправился на тренировку.

К его вялому удивлению, Ямазаки, отданный в кабалу музыкальному клубу, снова был в зале.

– Ну что, Ямазаки, как тебе в аренде? – Хара от души зевнул и повис у него на плечах.

– Еда, девчонки, никаких штрафных кругов, – проворчал Ямазаки. – Пытаюсь понять, зачем я вернулся.

– Ханамия собирается сводить тебя на собу, – утешил Сето.

– А еще даст посвистеть в свой тренерский свисток, – добавил Фурухаши.

– Какой свисток, мне что, пять? – закатил глаза Ямазаки, немного помолчал и спросил: – Что, правда даст?

Сето незаметно протянул Фурухаши кулак, и тот стукнул по нему своим.

Когда Ханамия наконец пришел на тренировку, вид у него был слегка пришибленный.

– Нам урезали бюджет? – спросил Фурухаши.

Сето открыл глаза и зевнул:

– Наш зал хотят переделать в поле для мини-гольфа? – остальные обернулись к нему. – Ну, мы все-таки облажались на отборочных.

– Нас вывели на чистую воду, и теперь придется играть честно? – щелкнул жвачкой Хара.

– Только что, – сказал Ханамия, и голос у него был такой, словно он сам не может поверить в то, что говорит, – я беседовал с Сатоши.

– О?

– О?

– О?

– Теперь каждый бегает свои штрафные круги сам.

– И почему же это? – прищурился Сето.

– Сатоши хочет Ямазаки в свой клуб.

– Сильно хочет? – спросил Фурухаши.

Ханамия открыл рот, немного помолчал – и на щеках у него внезапно расцвели два алых пятна.

– Что? – осведомился Хара живо.

– Помните журналы, которые мы нашли во время уборки тренерской? – спросил Ханамия.

Хара помнил – и его брови устремились вверх.

– Она согласна на?.. Серьезно?

– О да.

– И даже на шестьдесят девятую страницу из третьего выпуска?

– Да, – взгляд у Ханамии был немного остекленевший. Хара его понимал.

– Что ты с ней сделал? – спросил Сето у Ямазаки.

– Да ничего. Спел какую-то лабуду про Санта-Клауса. Ну и по мелочи.

– Шестьдесят девятая страница, – повторил Хара и облизал пересохшие губы. – Нам будет тебя не хватать, Ямазаки.

– Я отказался, – буркнул Ханамия.

– Отказался? – удивился Сето. – Но это же…

– Отказался? – повторил Фурухаши с легким недоверием.

– Что с тобой не так? – спросил Хара прямо.

Ямазаки польщенно засопел.

– Да я бы даже ради Леброна в команде не отказался от шестьдесят девятой страницы! – воскликнул Хара.

– Вот почему ты не капитан, не тренер, да и друг из тебя откровенно говенный, – заметил Сето. – Хотя из меня такой же.

– И из меня, – поднял руку Фурухаши.

– Так, заткнитесь, – Ханамия сделал несколько глубоких вдохов и выдохов. – Ямазаки, после уроков пойдем в соба-я.

– То есть отказ от шестьдесят девятой страницы – это еще не все твои жертвы на алтарь командной игры? – хмыкнул Сето.

– В таком случае… – Фурухаши наклонился к Ханамии и шепнул ему что-то на ухо.

– Что, правда? – удивился тот.

Фурухаши кивнул.

– Ну, в таком случае… – Ханамия откашлялся. – Ямазаки, я дам тебе посвистеть в свой свисток. Или, может, хочешь потренировать второй состав? Пойдем, я…

– С ума сойти, – заметил Хара, глядя, как они удаляются на другой конец зала.

– Нет, ну я понимаю, почему Ханамия так старается, – заметил Сето, – без Ямазаки нам и впрямь придется кисло, но почему Сатоши?..

Ответ на этот вопрос они получили на обеденном перерыве, когда по школьному радио зазвучали рождественские песни – плоды напряженных трудов музыкального клуба.

 

 

Хара сидел за партой, пялился в окно на пролетающий снег и цедил через трубочку молоко. Школьное радио ожило несколько минут назад, ди-джей немного пораспинался о давних традициях клуба музыки, а затем из динамиков полились первые ноты порядком набившего оскомину «Last Christmas». Женский хор сладкозвучно пропел вступление, и затем зазвучал музыкальный проигрыш – аранжировка под традиционные музыкальные инструменты в стиле «Rin’». Наверняка не обошлось без девчонок из клуба кото, но звучало неплохо.

Тонкие, прозрачные звуки струн затихли, и из динамиков полился голос.

_Once bitten and twice shy_

_I_ _keep_ _my_ _distance_ _…_

Хара разинул рот, и по его подбородку потекло молоко. Это был не вокал – это был звуковой оргазм. Идеальное, берущее за душу звучание.

_Tell me baby_

_Do you recognize me?_

Шум в классе стих – стук палочек и коробок для бенто, смех, разговоры, шелест формы. Сквозь открытую дверь класса неестественная тишина выплеснулась в коридор.  Хара слушал. Старшая Кирисаки Дайичи слушала.

Хара вышел из ступора через три минуты с хвостиком – когда стихли последние ноты «Last Christmas».

– Это был музыкальный кружок и маст хэв рождественских праздников, – пискнул в динамиках ди-джей, ему явно не хватало дыхания. – Оставайтесь с нами, и завтра мы порадуем вас чем-нибудь еще.

– Вау, – выдохнула одна из соседок Хары и прижала руки к покрасневшим щекам. – Кажется, мне надо сменить белье.

Кажется, мне тоже, подумал Хара, рывком поднялся и скомкал пачку с недопитым молоком. Ему нужно было срочно увидеть Сатоши. И ребят из группы. Кажется, он только что нашел им вокалиста.

 

 

Хара понятия не имел, в каком классе учится глава музыкального кружка, – зато прекрасно знал, где найти Ханамию. Тот обнаружился за партой и с кислым видом жевал онигири. Одноклассницы Ханамии сбились в стайки и бурно обсуждали недавний сюрприз от музыкального кружка.

– Ханамия, выручай! – взмолился Хара без предисловий. – Мне нужна Сатоши!

– А я-то думал, тебе нужен Ямазаки, – сказал Ханамия.

– На кой хрен мне… А, точно, – осенило вдруг Хару. – Он мог его видеть. Спасибо!

Хара выскочил из класса и помчался разыскивать Ямазаки. Тот был в своем классе и спал на парте, рядом валялась скомканная упаковка от дынной плюшки.

– Ямазаки! – потряс его за плечи Хара. – Кто это?

– Кто кто? – Ямазаки поднял на него заспанные глаза. – Кто где?

– Кто это пел?! «Last Christmas»! С музыкальным кружком! Ты же там был! Должен был видеть.

– А, это… – Ямазаки потер лицо и зевнул. – Сатоши-семпай…

– Не она! Кто еще?

– Ну, девочки…

– А парни? Девочки пели припев, кто пел все остальное?

Во взгляде Ямазаки появилась настороженность:

– А что?

– С меня рамен, если скажешь, кто это. Ну?!

– Рамен? – лицо Ямазаки просветлело. – Тогда ладно. Я.

Мир вокруг Хары отдалился и снова смолк. Он видел, как шевелятся губы Ямазаки, как размахивают руками девчонки у задней парты, как кто-то сминает банку из-под кофе, – и не слышал ничего.

«Я»? Ямазаки действительно сказал: «Я»?

«Я» – в смысле?.. Все это?..

 _Happy Christmas!_ – вспомнил Хара.

_I wrapped it up and sent it…_

Теперь все становилось ясно: с Сатоши – и шестьдесят девятой страницей. Я бы тоже, подумал Хара, я бы тоже, господи… Что за голос.

Звуки ворвались в его сознание, словно мир сняли с немого просмотра.

– Ну так что? – спросил Ямазаки.

– Э? – выдавил Хара.

– Рамен. Завтра сойдет? Сегодня я иду с Ханамией есть собу, так что…

– Ямазаки, – Хара стиснул его плечи. – Ямазаки.

– Ну?

– Я не Сатоши, но готов и на шестьдесят девятую, и на какую угодно страницу, только…

Ямазаки в ужасе воззрился на него.

– Отвали и никогда ко мне не подходи, – он попытался высвободиться, но Хара только сильнее сжал его плечи.

– Умоляю, стань нашим вокалистом!

– Что?

– Рамен! Якинику! Шестьдесят девятая…

– Заткнись, – оборвал его Ямазаки. – Заткнись, а то меня сейчас стошнит.

– Я не знаю, как еще тебя просить. Хотя… – Хара упал на колени и коснулся лбом пола. – Ямазаки, умоляю!

– Встань, кретин! Какого хрена ты делаешь?! – с отчаянием прошипел Ямазаки. Его одноклассники уже вовсю шушукались и толкали друг друга локтями, кто-то снимал происходящее на телефон.

– Не встану, пока не согласишься, – Хара окончательно плюнул на достоинство и вжался лбом в пол.

– Да не хочу я! Отвали!

– Умоляю! Умоляю! Хотя бы один раз! Один раз – и я больше тебя ни о чем…

– Нет! – Ямазаки спрятал лицо в ладонях. Уши, шея и лоб его полыхали алым. В другое время Хара бы его пожалел, но сейчас ему было не до того. Он наконец-то нашел идеального вокалиста, наконец-то мог показать этому козлу Акихико, наконец-то мог отыграть лив, за который не будет стыдно.

И не собирался упускать свой шанс.

 

 

Хару спасла врожденная порядочность Ямазаки, которой не сумели вытравить ни два года в Кирисаки Дайичи, ни столько же в баскетбольной команде под началом Ханамии. Репетиции и выступление Ямазаки считал изрядной морокой, но все же согласился на них за блюдо суши и билеты в океанариум. Хара возблагодарил восемь миллионов богов за выставку медуз и принялся вызванивать товарищей по группе.

Студия находилась в настоящих ебенях, Хара шел и боролся с желанием схватить Ямазаки за руку и не отпускать. Все складывалось слишком хорошо, и Хара боялся, что Ямазаки даст деру у самых дверей.

Ямазаки не дал. С интересом поизучал наклейки на стекле, запрещающие любую еду и напитки, и вошел в студию, как будто к себе домой. Хара широко ухмыльнулся и вошел следом. Остальные уже были на месте и настраивали инструменты. Коджи наигрывал что-то легкое и ненавязчивое – возможно, наметки к будущей песне.

– Здор **о** во, – сказал Ямазаки и стащил с плеча сумку. – Это вы, что ли, рок-группа? Че-то непохожи.

– Да и ты не выглядишь невшибенным вокалистом, которого пообещал нам Хара, – буркнул Исао.

Ямазаки безразлично пожал плечами.

– С кем играл? – спросил Коджи.

– Я так понимаю, он не про баскетбол? – спросил Ямазаки у Хары.

Коджи скривился:

– Хара, где ты его откопал?

– Мы с Ямазаки играем в одной команде, – не стал врать Хара.

Остальные переглянулись.

– У кого-нибудь остался номер очкарика? – спросил Исао. – Все-таки тот чувак в трусах – перебор.

– Ну, если его приодеть… – начал было Дайске.

– Так, заткнитесь все, – велел Хара. – Я нашел нам вокалиста. Какого хрена вы все портите?

– Хара, мы тебя понимаем, – Исао подошел поближе и опустил руку ему на плечо, – и мы тоже в отчаянии, но это… – он кивнул на Ямазаки. – Нет.

– Мы знаем, почему ты решил позвать спортсмена, – мягко сказал Коджи. – Пресс – это новые сиськи и все такое, но вокалист – это нечто большее, чем пузо в кубиках. Это харизма…

– Это сексуальность… – добавил Дайске.

– Это голос, – перебил Хара. – В первую очередь вокалист – это голос.

– Хочешь сказать, что он умеет петь? – презрительно скривился Исао.

– О да, – в воспоминаниях Хары снова зазвучала «Last Christmas», и он мечтательно сощурился. – Ямазаки, спой им что-нибудь.

– Спеть что? – нахмурился Ямазаки.

– Что-нибудь. Что угодно.

Наверное, Харе следовало быть поточнее – за выбор песни Ямазаки тоже будут судить – но он был уверен, что как только Ямазаки откроет рот, все проблемы исчезнут сами собой.

– «Жили у бабуси» подойдет? – поинтересовался Ямазаки.

– Что-нибудь из рока, пожалуйста, – хмыкнул Коджи, и Хара понял, что Ямазаки только что лишился последних очков.

– Да я как-то не особо в этом разбираюсь, – пожал плечами Ямазаки.

Исао переглянулся с Дайске и оттопырил губу. Затем оба посмотрели на Хару. «Почему мы тратим на это время?» – спрашивали их взгляды. Хара только ухмыльнулся.

– Что-нибудь, Ямазаки, – сказал он. – Что-нибудь из аниме, если ты смотришь аниме, или…

– Из чего угодно, – буркнул Исао, – давайте уже с этим кончать.

– Ладно. – Ямазаки немного подумал, кивнул сам себе – и запел.

Это был рок. И это было божественно.

 

 

– Господи ты боже мой, – пробормотал Коджи. – Господи ты боже мой.

Он произнес это уже раз десять – и, кажется, собирался повторить еще столько же.

– «Бак-тик», – с удовольствием сказал Хара. – «Каин».

– «Кровь триединства», – пожал плечами Ямазаки. – Сейчас как раз идут повторы.

– Это было… это было… – Исао сжал кулаки и влюбленно уставился на Ямазаки.

– Не хуже, чем у Сакурая, да? – мягко сказал Хара.

Дайске пересек студию, подошел к Ямазаки и молча взял его руки в свои.

– Что? – спросил тот с опаской.

Страница шестьдесят девять, подумал Хара, и много других страниц. Кому, как не этим троим понять всю ценность Ямазаки.

– Дайске, отойди и не пугай его, – велел Хара вслух.

Дайске кивнул и отошел в угол, взял гитару, руки у него слегка дрожали.

Вот-вот, подумал Хара.

– Ты… правда будешь с нами петь? – спросил Коджи, словно никак не мог в это поверить.

– Один раз, – кивнул Ямазаки. – За еду и медуз.

– Что? – не понял Коджи.

– Ямазаки не интересует музыка, – со вздохом пояснил Хара. – Он согласился выручить нас с «Черной мамбой», но выступать постоянно не хочет.

– Но… но… н-но, – заикаясь, произнес Коджи. – Он же… у него же… Как так можно?!

Хара снова вздохнул: он понимал Коджи как никто другой.

– И тем не менее, Ямазаки не хочет. Не заставлять же его.

– Почему? – удивился Исао.

Хара только вздохнул.

– Я так понимаю, возражений против Ямазаки на вокале нет ни у кого?

– Нет.

– Нет.

– Конечно, нет.

– Тогда давайте репетировать. До выступления меньше недели.

 

 

Они прорепетировали до самой ночи, дважды бегая доплачивать за студию – благо, на вечер не было другой брони. Когда Ямазаки наконец ушел, поклявшись остальным (чуть ли не на крови) вернуться завтра, и дверь за ним закрылась, Коджи закрыл лицо руками и заплакал.

– Господи… я никогда… я даже не представлял…

– Так вот как должна звучать «Ноль», – протянул Исао задумчиво. – Мне всегда казалось, что у нее дурацкие слова.

– Но только не теперь? – ухмыльнулся Хара.

– Но только не теперь.

– _«Глаза цвета ночи, чернее прозрачного неба_ , – процитировал Дайске. –

_Неба, которое у нас отобрали,_

_Ведь я слишком долго в него смотрел,_

_Слишком долго искал…»_

– Коджи, прими мои извинения. Это прекрасно.

– У Акихико, – Коджи с силой потер лицо, – это звучало совершенно отвратительно. Как будто… – он беспомощно запнулся.

– Как будто этот ублюдок пытался кого-нибудь склеить, – закончил за него Хара. – Правда, обычно это не работало.

– И так ему и надо, – хмыкнул Дайске.

– Как думаете, – спросил Коджи робко, – удастся уговорить Ямазаки записать с нами альбом? Тогда мне было бы о чем рассказывать внукам.

– Без шансов, – вздохнул Хара. Остальные тоже вздохнули.

– Кем, ты говоришь, он хочет быть? – спросил Исао.

– Писать статьи для «National Geographic».

– Господи, какая утрата, – с тоской произнес Дайске. – Уж я бы на его месте…

– Уж ты бы да, – согласился Хара. – Уж я бы тоже. К сожалению, это так не работает.

– Может, написать петицию императору? – предложил Коджи.

– Так это тоже не работает, – покачал головой Хара. – Хотя идея, конечно, хорошая.

Он постучал пальцами по смартфону, и студию наполнил громкий, чуть дребезжащий голос Ямазаки – запись была не ахти.

_«Глаза цвета ночи, чернее прозрачного неба,_

_Неба, которое у нас отобрали…»_

Они прослушали песню до конца, затем пустили ее снова.

Все это время Коджи сидел и смотрел перед собой с выражением фанатика, узревшего святой Грааль. Хара подозревал, что выглядит так же.

 

 

После второй репетиции Хара, памятуя об уговоре, потащил Ямазаки есть суши. Соба с Ханамией перенеслась на неопределенный срок, и Хара подозревал, что ему это еще отольется. Певческие таланты Ямазаки явно стояли Ханамии поперек горла, но сделать с этим он ничего не мог.

Сатоши продолжала осаждать его, суля в обмен на Ямазаки всякие блага и непотребства. Каждый раз после ее ухода Ханамия запирался в тренерской – по мнению Хары, изучать шестьдесят девятую страницу и бороться с искусом.

Школьное радио продолжало транслировать рождественские напевы в исполнении музыкального клуба, и число его поклонников неуклонно росло. Хара видел в этом знамение и с нетерпением ждал выступления в «Черной мамбе».

– …ледяная дева инков! – позабыв о еде, Ямазаки возбужденно размахивал руками. Дайске подпирал голову рукой и неторопливо тянул зеленый чай. Исао снимал все на телефон – как он выразился, «для потомков». После репетиции Хара так и не сумел отвязаться от остальных, и в суши-бар они отправились всей группой.

– Ага-ага, – Коджи кивал и что-то чиркал в блокноте. Сейчас на его страницах рождалась новая песня. Хара только надеялся, что она будет не о мумиях. Муза из Ямазаки получилась энергичная, но очень уж своеобразная.

– И что, ты будешь вот так ездить по всему миру и писать статьи о ледяных девах инков? – спросил Дайске.

– Не только о девах, и не только инков, но да, – Ямазаки захрустел ломтиком темпуры. – Нас, – он раскинул руки, – окружает огромный, безграничный мир. Я хочу побывать в каждом его уголке. Увидеть то, что до меня еще никто не видел, – и рассказать об этом остальным.

– Безграни-ичный мир… – нацарапал в блокноте Коджи. – Ледяная девушка в безграничном мире… Дети Ампато…

– Я прямо-таки вижу, как наши песни начинают пускать на уроках естествознания, – заметил Дайске и подлил себе еще чаю.

– И как нам вручают премию Асахи, – ухмыльнулся Хара.

– Рассказывай дальше, Ямазаки, – попросил Исао. – К концу вечера у Коджи как раз наберется песен на новый альбом. Мы назовем его «Как это делают на канале Дискавери».

– Плагиат, – покачал головой Дайске. – Лучше просто и красиво: «National Geographic, японское издание».

– А что, – сказал Хара, – мне нравится.

 

 

Приуроченное к Рождеству выступление было для завсегдатаев «Черной мамбы» куда важнее самого праздника. Хара с остальными сидел в задней комнате, среди прочих музыкантов, и ждал своей очереди. Зал был набит битком, но первая группа не смогла его расшевелить. Теперь на растерзание толпе бросили вторую.

– Десять минут, а потом мы, – сказал Исао, вытирая повлажневшие ладони о джинсы. Дайске то и дело нервно прикладывался к банке чая. Коджи сидел с закрытыми глазами и теребил мешочек с талисманом. Ямазаки листал журнал. – Три песни, двенадцать минут. Лишь бы не облажаться, лишь бы не облажаться, лишь бы не облажаться…

– Какой там облажаться, – сказал Хара с напускной бравадой. – Мы порвем зал. У нас ведь есть супероружие, – он хлопнул Ямазаки по плечу.

– Точно, – выдохнул Исао с облегчением. – Точно, у нас теперь…

Дверь открылась, и в комнату заглянула всколоченная голова:

– «Новый черный», ваша очередь.

Ямазаки отложил журнал и потянулся:

– Айда?

Зал встретил их тихим ворчанием – еще одна мелкая, никому не известная группа.

– Почти как рокот моря, да? – ухмыльнулся Ямазаки, подходя к микрофону.

– А ведь верно… – удивленно сказал Коджи, и Хара почувствовал, как уходит напряжение. В первом ряду он увидел Акихико – тот смотрел на них и презрительно улыбался.

– Привет, – сказал Ямазаки, – мы – «Новый черный». И мы вам сыграем. Три раза. Хара, давай.

Губы Хары разошлись в широкой ухмылке, и он выдал замысловатый брейк. Ямазаки совершенно не походил на рок-звезду, скорее уж на хулиганье – рыжие волосы и опущенные уголки губ. Его представлению не хватало класса, не хватало стиля, Акихико на его месте распинался бы как мог.

Нам это не нужно, подумал Хара. Точнее, теперь мы можем себе позволить этого не делать.

В сбивку влились голоса гитар, затем к нему добавилось пение Ямазаки.

«Ноль».

Зал замер. Хара видел это, чувствовал кожей – потрясение, недоверие, восхищение. Голос Ямазаки был создан для рок-музыки, и сам он – не пафосный, не эпатажный, помешанный на своем «National Geographic» – тоже был создан для нее.

Хара нашел глазами Акихико – тот стоял с разинутом ртом и таращился на сцену. То-то же.

Тревожный мотив «Ноля» заполнил зал до краев.

Харе казалось, что сбивки и брейки исходят из самой глубины его существа, что он никогда не играл лучше, что он может все. Буквально все. Его накрыло волной чистого, идеального звука, и он утонул в эйфории.

_«Может, там он станет пламенем,_

_В лучах бесконечного света,_

_Радужного света…»_

Голос Ямазаки стих, и зал взорвался криками, свистом и оглушительными аплодисментами. Не позволяя напряжению рассеяться, они перешли к «Песне друзей», а от нее – к «Белой ноте». Ямазаки пел, и лирика Коджи, всегда казавшаяся пресной и невыразительной, повисала в воздухе огненными письменами.

Затем все закончилось. Слишком быстро – сколько могут длиться двенадцать минут?

– Мы все, – махнул рукой в зал Ямазаки. – Бывайте.

Они раскланялись и ушли со сцены. Едва зайдя за кулисы, Хара обессилено уселся на пол. Он чувствовал себя опустошенным и легким, словно пух. Рядом тут же свалились Дайске и Исао. Коджи привалился к Ямазаки, бессмысленно улыбался и таращился на свои руки. Еще бы: только что они сотворили чудо.

– Господи, – выдохнул Дайске, – это было охуенно. Даже лучше, чем секс. Даже лучше, чем…

– Мы тебя поняли, Дайске, – сказал Хара. – Надо бы встать. Мы мешаем.

– Ага, – никто не сдвинулся с места. Они сидели и слушали, как в зале в двух шагах от них беснуется толпа. Мимо пробежал один из работников клуба. Потом еще один. Толпа продолжала кричать.

– Сочувствую следующей группе, – заметил Исао – безо всякого сочувствия.

– Ага, – кивнул Хара.

Клуб сотрясался от криков «Новый черный», «Новый черный».

– Может, пойдем уже? – переступил с ноги на ногу Ямазаки.

– Еще минуточку, – попросил Исао и вытащил телефон. – Я должен это записать, миг нашего триумфа.

Ямазаки фыркнул.

Хара закрыл глаза, впитывая восторженный рев толпы, а когда снова открыл их, перед ним стоял владелец клуба. Невысокий и пузатый, он никогда не приветствовал новичков. Во рту у Хары пересохло.

– Как насчет сыграть еще раз? – губы владельца разошлись в плотоядной улыбке. – На бис?

– Но… но… но… – очнулся от ступора Коджи. – Мы больше ничего не репетировали. Мы…

Дайске с Исао переглянулись, а затем уставились на Хару. Тот ухмыльнулся:

– Выбирать особо не из чего.

Исао кивнул:

– Значит, «Каин».

 

 

Много позже, когда их повторное выступление подошло к концу, и Ямазаки ушел, а Хара с остальными сидели в задней комнате и пытались переварить свой оглушительный успех, работник клуба впустил туда какого-то красавца богемного вида.

В другое время Хара бы обзавидовался, но сейчас у него просто не было на это сил.

– «Новый черный»? – красавец вежливо улыбнулся и протянул им визитку. – Я слушал ваше выступление. Для начинающей группы неплохо. Совсем неплохо.

– Насколько неплохо? – спросил Хара без обиняков.

Красавец улыбнулся:

– Достаточно. Поэтому у нас есть предложение, которое, возможно, вас заинтересует…

Хара посмотрел на визитку и онемел: это был мэйджор-лейбл. Это было исполнение мечты.

 

 

Ямазаки ответил на звонок после седьмого гудка.

– Ты где? – спросил Хара.

– Где он? Где он? – зашептал Коджи. Хара одними губами произнес: «Заткнись».

– Ем собу с Ханамией, – ответил Ямазаки. – Откладывать ее и дальше просто неприлично.

– Ешь собу с Ханамией где?

Ямазаки назвал адрес.

– Отлично, – сказал Хара. – Мы будем через полчаса. Возьми мне что-нибудь попить.

– Кто это «мы» и что значит «будем»? Хара? Хара!

Нужную соба-я они отыскали без проблем. Ханамия с Ямазаки сидели у окна, Ханамия пил чай, рядом с Ямазаки стояли две пустые тарелки и одна полная – с лапшой.

– Кэп, ты закормишь его до желудочных колик, – сказал Хара, разматывая шарф и падая на диванчик.

– И тебе доброго вечера, Хара, – вздохнул Ханамия. – Не ожидал тебя увидеть.

– Я же позвонил.

– Позвонил. Но я надеялся, что тебе не хватит наглости прийти. У нас тут…

– Тет-а-тет?

– Воспитательная беседа.

– На тему?

– Почему баскетбол важнее дурацкой музыки.

– Это баскетбол-то важнее музыки? – забрызгал слюной Коджи. – Вы что, с ума сошли?

Не меняясь в лице, Ханамия ткнул в него пальцем и спросил:

– Это кто?

– Это Коджи, – криво улыбнулся Хара и с нажимом добавил: – И он сейчас заткнется.

Коджи побагровел, но все же умолк.

– А это Исао и Дайске, – представил Хара. – И они тоже помнят, что говорить буду я.

– Говорить о чем? – сощурился Ханамия.

– О «National Geographic», – Хара хлопнул Ямазаки по спине. – Мы таки берем его рабочим названием для альбома. А еще мы получили предложение от мэйджор-лейбла.

– Это хорошо? – спросил Ямазаки.

– Хорошо ли это? Хорошо ли это?! – вновь ожил Коджи. – Да это… – Хара повернулся к нему. – Уже заткнулся.

– Мэйджор-лейбл – это охуенно, – признался Хара и буднично добавил: – Мы отказались.

– Почему? – удивился Ямазаки. – Если это так хорошо?

– Потому что если мы пойдем в мэйджор, нам придется искать нового вокалиста, – пояснил Исао. Хара вздохнул: он собирался сказать это сам.

– Но если мы выберем инди, – добавил Дайске, – ты сможешь петь и писать про своих мумий. Ну как?

– Нет, нет! Стоп! – Ямазаки замахал руками. – Я не ваш вокалист. И не собираюсь с вами петь. Я согласился только из-за суши и океанариума.

– Суши и океанарий? Вполне подъемная цена, – сказал Исао. – Думаю, мы потянем. За запись сингла получишь билеты в зоопарк. Что думаешь? Отличная сделка.

– А за альбом – диски от ВВС, – добавил Дайске. – У ВВС дисков много.

– Нет, – покачал головой Ямазаки. – Нет, я…

– Ты не можешь сказать «нет», – сказал Хара нежно. – С тобой мы привыкли к хорошему, проще совсем не играть, чем теперь снизить планку. Давай, Ямазаки, ты первый, кто заставил тексты Коджи звучать осмысленно.

– Я не хочу быть музыкантом, – продолжал Ямазаки упрямо.

– Почему? Ты хотел рассказать миру о всякой познавательной херне? Ну вот, ты будешь о ней петь. Тебя услышат миллионы. Подумай, Ямазаки, – продолжал умасливать Хара, – мы дарим тебе мечту.

– А мне? – спросил Ханамия, о котором Хара уже успел забыть. – Что получу я, если позволю своему атакующему защитнику тратить время на всякую ерунду?

– Билеты в океанариум? – пошел проверенным путем Исао.

– Я смеюсь вам в лицо.

– Это ради торжества музыки, – попробовал зайти с другой стороны Дайске.

– И снова ха.

– Весь третий выпуск, – сказал Хара вкрадчиво.

– Это там, где шестьдесят девятая страница? – приподнял брови Ханамия.

– И другие страницы тоже.

– Я бы сказал, что заманчиво, но у вас в группе одни парни, так что нет.

– Скоро у нас появятся фанатки, – сказал Хара. – Много фанаток. Раскомплексованных и гибких.

– Способных высосать мозг через член, – добавил Коджи.

– Тексты к песням он пишет такие же? – спросил Ханамия. – Нет-нет, не отвечайте.

– Забудь о песнях. Ну так что?

– Ну, если ставить дело так… Всегда мечтал поспособствовать торжеству музыки.

– Отлично.

Хара с Ханамией церемонно пожали руки.

– Стоп! – возмутился Ямазаки. – Стоп, стоп, стоп! Какое торжество? Какая музыка?! Я ни на что не соглашался.

– Я дам тебе выбор, Ямазаки, – улыбнулся Ханамия. – Рок-группа **или** …

– Да блядь!

Ну вот, подумал Хара, на Ханамию всегда можно положиться.


End file.
